


To Do List

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Asexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reggie finding out his not that straight after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: The day when Veronica Lodge yelled the fact that Reggie Mantle is not that straight after allorThe day when Reggie asked out to Jughead and he was rejected for the first time by someone





	To Do List

_**To Do List** _

 

 

_And I’m younger than you are? You’ll see_  
You’re just like me in fast forward  
Not a day too soon   
\- **Adam Green & Binki Shapiro**, “If You Want Me Too”

 

 

Reggie Mantle is insistently staring at Jughead eyes: _god_ , he thought, _why those eyes have to hurt him so bad_?   
The way he smiles – _a rare sight, if you ask him_ – is just so soft, he learned to love the way the cheeks goes literally up, even though it changes into a smug grin.  
It’s monday, and while walking to school meet the man of his dreams: he never thought to think about another man that way.   
“Hey, you!” said Reggie almost screaming.  
Jughead pointed at himself with that damn sarcastic look on his face.  
“Yes, you, Jones” said wearily the jock “wanna go to Pop’s after school?”  
“In your dreams, Mantle” and Jughead’s laugh overwhelmed Reggie’s mind and then he give him a middle finger. He walked to school, thinking why between all people, he had to crush on him.  
“Hey, what’s your first class today?” a female voice emerged behind his back. A girl with long, black hair was now next to him.  
“Biology”  
“Today we are not that talkative”  
“Mind your business, just for today, Veronica”  
“Oh ok” she answered playfully “but” she made a pause “you are in love with Jughead, you cannot deny it”  
“Shut up” and then he walked away from her all flustered.  
“SO WHY YOU ASKED HIM OUT?” shouted to him in front of literally everyone.  
“Shush for f*ck’s sake, Veronica!” mouthed the boy.  
It would have been a long day, he felt. And after all, it was fine.


End file.
